


The Docks

by shipgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dominant Ian Gallagher, French Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgallavich/pseuds/shipgallavich
Summary: Here is a little one-shot that I wrote in honor of the docks scene (hence the title).This took me awhile to write, but I am so glad of how it turned out. This is also one of my lengthy fanfics I have written.I hope you enjoy this just as much as I do.Feedback/comments would be greatly appreciated.♡Thank you,@ship.gallavich(IG).
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	The Docks

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little one-shot that I wrote in honor of the docks scene (hence the title).
> 
> This took me awhile to write, but I am so glad of how it turned out. This is also one of my lengthy fanfics I have written.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this just as much as I do.
> 
> Feedback/comments would be greatly appreciated.♡
> 
> Thank you,  
> @ship.gallavich  
> (IG).

It has been a few years since Ian last saw Mickey. It was when he visited him in prison after he tried to kill his psycho-bitch sister Sammi, but he only went to see him because Svetlana bribed him money. He couldn’t bare seeing Mickey dressed in an orange jumpsuit and behind thick glass, out of his reach. It put a huge strain on Ian.

Ian has moved on from Mickey a few months after Mickey got locked up again. Ian got registered as an EMT, he got his bipolar meds under control and he even found a new partner named Trevor. Ian even got in a relationship with someone else before Trevor but that turned into a real shit-show. Even with Ian trying to get intimate with other people, he still felt like a piece of him was missing. Caleb and Trevor never gave Ian that thrill like Mickey did. He felt like his life was rather lonesome and incomplete without Mickey, but he had to move on. He couldn’t wait eight to fifteen years until Mickey got out, even if he tried.

Ian recently got the sudden-news that Mickey broke out of prison. It was definitely not something he would ever imagine hearing, but it was Mickey and Mickey was pretty unpredictable in any situation. 

After he got the news, he remembers being extremely restless in his sleep and he remembers waking up and feeling like he got in a pretty bad bar-fight. Ian had such a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Mickey broke out of prison and what the reason was. 

Trevor left for work and Ian sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to shake the sleepiness he felt. The only thing that kept running through his mind was Mickey. He wondered if the cops found him yet, where he was hiding and if he was safe.

He groaned loudly and let his tired body fall back into the bed. He let his hands grope his face roughly, “why can’t I get him out of my head?”, he groaned to himself.  
Ian thought about Mickey almost everyday since he got locked up, but ever since he got the news - it was really starting to affect him. Where could Mickey possibly be hiding with half of the Chicago Police Department out searching for him? Even the South and North-sides had their eyes peeled looking for him. He just hoped Mickey was safe.

Ian slowly started falling back to sleep as he felt his phone vibrating next to him. For all he knew, it could be Sue calling him to say that he’s late for his shift or Fiona calling him to say “Take Liam to school before you go to work” or some other pointless caller. 

Ian’s phone kept vibrating next to him which made his eyes snap open. He groaned and grabbed his phone off the sheets. What he saw on the caller I.D was not Sue, nor Fiona. It was a private number, he never got private numbers unless it was Frank calling from the payphone next to the Alibi Room. 

The vibrating stopped and soon started again which meant that whoever it was, ended up calling again after Ian obviously didn’t answer the first call. Ian answered the call and put his phone up to his ear,  
“What the fuck do you want Fra—“

“Miss me?”  
Ian’s heart sank to his stomach once those words came across the line which made him sit up quickly. That familiar voice echoed through his head. He couldn’t find the words to say - it felt as though all of his air had been taken out of his lungs. It couldn’t be who he thought he was hearing, but it was. Is this a dream, Ian thought to himself.

“Mickey?” Ian said breathlessly, “where are you?”

Ian couldn’t believe that Mickey was on the other line. He hasn’t heard his voice since that last visit in prison. So many things were running through his head. Was Mickey safe? Was he in trouble?  
“Mic—“  
“Meet me at the South-Shore docks later tonight. Don’t say anything to anyone, just meet me there”, Mickey said just before the line ended.

Ian felt as though his heart was in his throat. His palms were becoming sweaty and his heart rate rapidly increased with every breath he took. Mickey’s last words echoed in his head loudly. He quickly turned his phone over in his palm and texted Sue, telling her that he is not going to make it to his shift today due to a “stomach-bug” affected him. Hoping that she would understand, he threw his phone down on the bed and started making his way to his closet. No matter what Ian did to try to distract himself from Mickey, it was near the impossible. Someway and somehow, his heart always found its way back to Mickey.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Ian carefully snuck out of the Gallagher house. Thankfully, Trevor was working late and he was just going to stay at his apartment for the night. 

Ian could feel several emotions coursing through his body as he made his way to the docks. He felt nervous, excited, overwhelmed and all sorts of other emotions. His heart was still in his throat as he made his way through the dark streets of the south-side. He wasn’t afraid of walking alone, it was just the idea of seeing Mickey after a few years. Was Mickey going to be pissed at him for not visiting him much? Ian has no idea what he was going to walk into, all he had to do was to hope for the best.

It was close to midnight when Ian finally made it to the docks. He walked slowly and cautiously as he lit up a cigarette and dragged on it. He looked around and didn’t see Mickey, as of yet anyways. Ian walked towards a boat that was covered with a tarp and continued dragging on his cigarette as he pulled out his phone from his coat pocket. 

Once Ian searched up the private number that Mickey called him from earlier, he heard some footsteps in the distance. He put his phone back in his pocket and stubbed out his cigarette in the dirt by his feet.

When he looked in the distance near the several boat docks, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Mickey was making his way towards him in a oversized jacket and he wore a slouched-hat. He noticed that Mickey’s hair has grown out to his shoulders and that he was beginning to grow facial hair. Usually, he always saw Mickey with a buzz-cut and freshly shaved - this was new. 

Ian’s heart started thumping hard against his ribcage as Mickey made his way closer to him. He could not believe that Mickey was nearly twenty-feet in front of him, especially after being deprived of him for a few years.

“I knew you would come”, Mickey said as he started picking up his pace, walking more briskly towards Ian. “I knew you would come”, soon Mickey was breaking the distance between himself and Ian, “C’mere.” 

Before Ian could say anything or create any movement, Mickey’s lips crashed with Ian’s. Before they noticed, both of their hands caressed each other’s heads as they deepened the kiss. Soon, their tongues were colliding together and fighting an intimate battle. After a few years away from each other, they craved the taste of each other. The feeling of Mickey’s tongue in Ian’s mouth nearly sent Ian overboard, he fucking missed this. Ian grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled him closer as they deepened the kiss even more as Ian’s tongue danced with Mickey’s and explored Mickey’s mouth. Mickey’s tongue still danced willingly in Ian’s mouth as Ian started sucking and kissing Mickey’s bottom lip. Mickey’s bottom lip was one of Ian’s favorite things and Mickey fucking knew it.

Before things got too out-of-hand, Ian pushed Mickey away roughly which distanced the two lovers again, even though they could still feel the sexual tension building up between them.

“Fuck”, Mickey breathed out as he looked Ian up and down. His heart still raced after their intense kiss session they just encountered. 

“You don’t think that my life hasn’t moved on since you’ve been locked up, Mickey?” Ian said breathlessly, still coming down from the high Mickey brought him.

“No. I just thought that you would be down for me since the whole reason why I did time was to go after the bitch that tried to ruin you”, Mickey said as he moved closer to Ian.

“I’m not pissing away my life, Mi—“

“Stop—“ Mickey said as he closed the gap between him and Ian once again as he gently shoved his tongue back into Ian’s mouth. Mickey put a hand on Ian’s cheek and genuinely let his hand slide down to Ian’s chest. Ian’s tongue began dancing with Mickey’s once again, making the latter heighten. Their strong muscles danced together, until Ian pushed Mickey away.

“FUCK”, Ian said as he paced away from Mickey. “I have my shit together, Mick! And I-I- I have a fucking boyfriend.” Ian couldn’t believe what he just said. Mickey’s eyes widened after Ian said that and he smirked slightly.

“Boyfriend?” Mickey had a hard time getting the words out, so he thought for a moment. “Okay, so what you doing here then? —Hm?”

Ian had a hard time answering that. He didn’t want to answer that. He just wanted Mickey, he wanted to feel Mickey’s body pressed against his. His heart wanted Mickey - his heart belonged to Mickey. Ian stood in silence as he observed Mickey’s face and his perfect body. He couldn’t help himself as he ran towards Mickey and tore the coat off of his frame while devouring him in a kiss once again. Ian shrugged off his coat too as the kiss deepened once again, as Mickey slid his tongue into Ian’s mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Mickey wanted Ian inside him so badly. He’s been craving Ian so fucking badly ever since he got locked up. He wanted Ian’s nine-inch cock to fuck him raw and to devour him. He wanted to feel Ian’s skin slap against his. He wanted to hear their sweet moans harmonize together. 

Mickey separated the kiss and began fiddling with Ian’s belt, trying to hurry to get it off him so he could break free Ian’s aching cock. He didn’t even have the words to explain how badly he wanted Ian to fill him up.

Ian roughly pushed Mickey’s back against an abandoned boat, which made Mickey grunt slightly. Mickey knew better. He knew who was in charge and it most certainly was not him. The sexual tension between them increased rapidly as Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes and licked his lips seductively before muttered a quick, “What?”

Ian quickly tore off his shirt which made Mickey moan softly under his breath as he felt his erection hardening beneath his jeans. Mickey quickly turned around so that he was chested with the boat as he quickly undid his own belt, so that he could pull his jeans down to free his aching member and to reveal his buttocks to Ian. 

The sound of Ian’s belt rippled into the night as he took it off while staring at Mickey’s ass, something that he missed so fucking much. He was thinking about all of the ways and things he was going to do to make Mickey feel sweet pleasure and pain.

Ian started slowly kissing the side of Mickey’s neck and sucked gently which left a reddish mark. Ian’s hardened cock entered Mickey without warning which made Mickey bite his lip and close his eyes. As Ian pushed his cock deeper inside Mickey’s tight hole, Mickey grabbed ahold of Ian’s hip and pulled him closer. Ian began sucking and kissing on the back of Mickey’s neck and began thrusting deep into Mickey’s rectum. Mickey let a few soft grunts leave his lips as Ian pressed further and further inside him, making their skin touch.

Mickey led one of his hands down to his throbbing cock and started stroking it roughly as Ian’s cock plunged into him. Mickey’s other hand rested on top of the boat, trying to keep his balance as Ian began fucking him hard. Ian’s hand covered Mickey’s as he continuing guiding his cock with his other hand in the smaller man beneath him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight Mick”, Ian purred again Mickey’s skin which sent a shiver down his spine. “Fuck - so fucking tight”, Ian moaned as he thrusted vigorously into Mickey’s tight hole.

“Fuuck..”, Mickey breathlessly moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head on the boat. “Fuck! Right there, Ian. Fuck, I missed your thick-cock.” Mickey could feel himself wanting to cum, but he knew if he came right now that Ian wouldn’t be happy. How could he not cum with Ian’s body pressed to his and penetrating him so roughly. It’s been so long since he got fucked by Ian and he fucking loved the feeling of Ian’s large member gracefully slipping in and out of him. 

“Don’t fucking cum”, Ian demanded as he grabbed ahold of Mickey’s hip and began slamming into him with such force that nearly made Mickey slip over the edge. Mickey’s aching cock began leaking pre-cum and he started to shake when Ian began pounding his prostate.

“fuck daddy— fuck Ian. R-right there”, Mickey moaned loudly as he came on his hand, trying not to get any on the boat knowing that the owner would not be very happy knowing that some dude ejaculated all over his boat. 

“What did I fucking say?!” Ian said as he noticed that Mickey came. “I told you to not cum!” Ian pulled out of Mickey and pulled his pants back up, starting to notice how cold the Chicago wind felt on his skin as he came down from the euphoric sensations.

Mickey still remained hunched over on the boat, trying to get his breathing back to normal. “How the fuck was I not supposed to cum? I haven’t had a dick in my ass since the last time I was with you, Ian.”

Ian was at lost for words. “You’re telling me, you never had anyone in prison dick you down? Not even a rub-and-tug?”

“I did that shit to myself. When I was in the joint, I thought about you a lot. I didn’t want some other pansy-Bitch to touch me while I was thinking about you, Ian”, Mickey said sympathetically. He finally stood up and pulled up his jeans and buckled up his belt. 

Ian didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t know whether to feel flattered, guilty or honored. Mickey only wanted to be touched by Ian. He didn’t want anyone else to touch him - just Ian.

Mickey turned towards Ian after he got his belt tightened. “Listen, if you want to punish me for coming too early or whatever the fuck. I have a van parked a few blocks away. You can punish me there, it’s too cold out here to have my ass exposed.”

Ian and Mickey both walked side-by-side to the van that was parked a few streets down from the docks. Mickey couldn’t wait for Ian to fill him up again. The feeling of Ian’s nine-inch cock in his ass was like his own special kind of medicine. He craved Ian’s cock. He adored Ian’s cock.

Once Mickey opened the side door to the van, Ian smacked his ass which made a low grunt escape from Mickey’s lips. 

Ian chuckled, “you’re pretty sensitive right now, huh?” Ian observed Mickey as he crawled into the van and got in after him. 

“I’m with you. Of course I’m sensitive, Gallagher”, Mickey said as he shrugged his coat off and his boots.

Ian observed the van and noticed a blanket and a pillow sprawled out. “You’ve been sleeping in a van?” 

“Where the hell am I supposed to go? I can’t go back to the house, the entire Chicago Police Department is probably circling that house by now.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty popular right now Mick. Breaking out of prison? You’re such a bad boy.” Ian smirked as he began taking off his coat.

“I’ll show you a bad boy, Gallagher. Are you going to get on me or what?”

Ian took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants quickly once again. Mickey quickly tore his pants off as well. Ian tackled Mickey on top of the blanket that was flatly laid out. He roughly kissed Mickey and gently sucked on his bottom lip.  
Mickey led his hand up to the back of Ian’s head and pulled him closer, while wrapped his legs around Ian’s hips. 

They pulled away from each other and looked into each other’s eyes, admiring the beauty of one another. Mickey’s baby-blue eyes wandered Ian’s emerald green eyes. “What do you want me to do to you, Mick?”, Ian said as he tore off Mickey’s shirt and began nipping at his neck and around his collar bone. 

Mickey let out a breathless moan as he let his head fall back onto the pillow, “I just want you.” Mickey released his legs from Ian’s hips as Ian traveled further south, investigating Mickey’s body with his lips and tongue. A chill resonated throughout Mickey’s body as Ian made his way to Mickey’s aching member that was trying to escape from the fabric of his boxers. Ian gently pulled Mickey’s boxers off him and gently began sucking on the tip of the leaking cock. Ian began shoving Mickey’s member deeper into his mouth as he pressed his fingertips into Mickey’s hips, which made Mickey gasp slightly.

Ian sucked Mickey’s cock while Mickey bucked his hips up so that his erection would hit the back of Ian’s throat. Ian was a professional at sucking cock and wasn’t afraid to show off his skills, especially with Mickey. 

Ian’s hand traveled to Mickey’s awaiting entrance and he gently pushed a slender finger inside his tight hole. Mickey let out a low moan as Ian multitasked by finger-fucking him and sucking him off. Ian added another finger and began scissoring Mickey’s peritoneum. 

Mickey let his fingers tangle up in the blanket underneath him. “Fuck Ian, I’m going to cum”, Mickey croaked out in between moans. In response, Ian began finger-fucking him faster. Ian came up for air, “Cum for me, Mick”, Ian said before he began sucking Mickey off again. 

Ian could feel Mickey tighten around his fingers, signaling that Mickey was so close now. Ian slid his tongue on the underside of Ian’s cock and began sucking gently on the tip. Mickey blew his load within seconds with a powerful grunt. Ian sucked Mickey down one last time before pulling his fingers out of Mickey. 

“Is that all you got, Fire crotch?, Mickey breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. 

Without saying anything, Ian grabbed ahold of Mickey’s legs and put them over his shoulders. He then positioned himself in front of Mickey’s awaiting entrance and gently used the tip of his leaking cock to gently tease and poke Mickey’s peritoneum. Ian would gently stick the tip inside and then pull away once Mickey would tighten around him.

“Jesus fucking Christ would you just fuck me already?” Mickey said, getting fed up with the teasing. He just wanted to feel Ian’s big and thick muscular cock inside him, stretching every inch of his cavity and filling him up with his cum.

“Gotta beg for it first”, Ian said while winking at Mickey seductively. “How badly do you want my cock, baby boy? How badly did you miss it?” Ian said while finally letting the tip penetrate Mickey’s begging entrance.

“Fuck, so fucking much daddy”, Mickey said as he leaned his head back into the pillow and arched his hips up as Ian gently started making his way inside him. “I’ve missed your fucking cock so much. I’ve thought about it so much. Prison was fucking hell because I didn’t have you there to fuck me every ni—-fuck...” Mickey moaned as Ian began inching himself deeper and deeper inside him.

“You look so beautiful right now, Mick. With your eyes closed and you biting your lips that I love so much”, Ian said as he slowly started thrusting deep inside Mickey, feeling every inch of him. “You love my thick-cock don’t you, Mikhalio?” Ian said as he slid his hand over Mickey’s naked chest.

“So fucking much”, Mickey breathed out as he let soft grunts leave his lips. “Fuck me like it’s our last time, fuck me like there is no tomorrow. I want it rough.” 

Ian smirked at Mickey’s request as he picked up his pace and let Mickey’s body hit his stomach, making the sounds of their skin colliding together echo throughout the van along with their grunts and moans. 

“Fuck Ian, right there. Baby, don’t stop”, Mickey moaned as he let his hands twist in the blanket. His moans became high-pitched once Ian started slamming into Mickey’s special spot. Mickey’s legs started to shake and his breathing started becoming uneven. He started thrusting against Ian’s hips as Ian thrusting in-and-out of him, causing more friction and feelings of sweet pleasure course throughout his veins. 

“You’re such a good boy, Mikahlio. Taking my thick-cock like some bitch.” Ian said as he plunged deeply into Mickey’s cavity, making Mickey moan and curse rapidly. Mickey arched his head back and let his eyes roll to the back of his head, adoring the feeling of euphoria that Ian brought him. “Look at me”, Ian cooed.

Mickey snapped his eyes open and looked up at his lover, who was biting his lip to try to keep his moans from escaping. Mickey couldn’t control the moans leaving his lips as Ian continues pounding his prostate with every thrust. “You’re such a whore for me, Mikhalio”, Ian cooed as he reached for Mickey’s throbbing cock and began stroking it roughly. “You going to cum for me, baby?” Ian said, staring into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey’s eyes were glossed over due to all of the emotions that he was feeling; sweet pleasures of sex, the euphoric feeling of having Ian back inside him and the idea of knowing that deep down, Ian still loved him after everything.

“Cum for me, baby”, Ian cooed again as he slammed hard into Mickey’s prostate. Ian could feel Mickey clench around him, knowing that he was so close to his breaking point. Ian stroked Mickey’s leaking-cock rougher and harder which sent Mickey overboard in which he grunted loudly and decorated Ian’s hand and his chest with his fluids. 

“Good boy, Mikhalio”, Ian said as he raised his hand up to his mouth and licked Mickey’s cum off his hand, while directly looking at his lover who was still riding out his orgasm.

“Goddamn it, Gallagher”, Mickey moaned out as Ian continued fucking him roughly. 

“You’re mine, Mickey. No one else’s. Your lips, your cock, your precious ass is all mine. Got it? You’re mine”, Ian said as he roughly gripped Mickey’s hips with both hands and continued pounding into Mickey. “Y-Yes, Daddy. All yours. I’m yours”, Mickey croaked in-between moans.

With one powerful thrust, Ian filled Mickey up with all of his cum which covered every inch of him. “Uhh, fuck”, Ian moaned as he rode out his orgasm. “God, you’re so fucking good, Mick”, Ian said as he slowly pulled out of Mickey and grabbed his ass roughly. 

The lovers laid next to each other, hearing each other’s breathing come back to normal and feeling the heat radiating from their bodies.

“What are you going to tell your boyfriend?” Mickey finally said after his heart rate went back to normal. 

Ian froze. He hasn’t thought about Trevor at all since he encountered Mickey back at the docks. He could still feel the heat that resonated from Mickey’s body next to him and he could still feel the sweat that stuck to Mickey’s body when Mickey’s hand touched Ian’s thigh. “He doesn’t have to know”, Ian said when he looked at Mickey.

The two lovers kissed passionately. Ian began sucking on Mickey’s bottom lip and Mickey’s hand held Ian’s head in place as he explored his mouth with his tongue. Ian didn’t want to go back to Trevor. He wanted to be here with Mickey, even though it was in this run-down van that Mickey probably hijacked. He didn’t care where it was, he just wanted Mickey. Mickey felt like home to him, he felt secure next to Mickey. He never wanted to leave. His heart wanted Mickey, but his mind wanted Trevor.

Mickey rolled over on his side and faced away from Ian after their kiss broke apart. Ian pulled the blanket over them as he nuzzled behind Mickey and started to spoon him. Mickey smiled when he felt Ian’s arms wrap around him tightly. He missed this feeling. His smile soon dissipated. 

“You ever think about me? When I was in the joint?” Mickey asked, even though he was afraid of the answer. Ian moved on and Mickey knew that, he found someone new. Mickey was probably just a quick hook-up to him now. Just a quick fuck to get him off. Mickey could feel his heart starting to break. What if he was nothing to Ia—

“A lot”, Ian finally spoke. He knew that moving on was— no, he didn’t move on. Mickey still had his heart. It was always Mickey and it always will be. He wanted Mickey, forever. Mickey was his breath of fresh air. He felt like he was suffocating without him. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” Mickey said as he drifted into a deep slumber, tucked into Ian’s arms.


End file.
